


'This Is Cerico'

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Time, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry Potter a shy and timid child, is spending his first ever Christmas with his Newly adopted father Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'This Is Cerico'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyRed_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/gifts).



'Harry?'  
'Da-' Harry faultered when he saw Severus, 'sorry, I meant sir?'  
'It's OK, Harry, you may call me 'dad', if you wish.' Severus replied, as he shut the door and sat down on the bed. 'I just came in to say, Happy Christmas!'  
Harry smiled and edged forwards on his bed ... and timidly put his wrapped his arms around Severus. 

 

 

'Harry,' Severus continued softly, as he too placed his arms around his little boy, 'I have a present for you.'  
Little Harry pulled back, from where he had buried himself in Severus's chest and looked up at him wearily.  
'Click your fingers.' 

 

 

Bewildered, Harry raised his right hand and clicked his fingers.  
There was a soft _POP!_  
Standing there before them was a young House-Elf, who bowed. 

 

'Sir!' the large round blue-eyed creature replied.  
'This Harry, is Cerico, your own personal House-Elf.'  
'He's mine? Truly?'  
'Indeed, he is.' 

 

 

'Can Cerico be getting anything for little Master Harry?'  
'May I have a glass a milk, please?'  
'Cerico will be being right back, with little Master's milk!' said the Elf before he _POPPED_ out of exitance - only to return a second later with a glass of milk. 

 

 

'Th-thank you Cerico, and thank you daddy.'  
Both Severus and Cerico smiled. 

 

-Finis-


End file.
